Happy Beginnings
by tuliprose
Summary: Emma is not feeling well. Her family helps her. One piece Short story. Has smut.


Once Upon a Time…

Emma Swan-Jones is sleeping soundly in her bed, as she slowly wakes up wrapped in the arms of her husband. Killian Jones is smiling as he tightens his arms around her and cuddles close to her as he wakes up as well.

"Good morning, luv." He whispers in her ear.

"Good morning" she replies back. She turns around and faces him to give him a small kiss. "Time to wake up and get the day started." She states as she gets up out of bed. "Pancakes, or eggs this morning?" She asks as she pulls a black robe around her. Killian smiles with an eyebrow raised, "I'm always in the mood for pancakes." She laughs as she bends down to give him a kiss, but he pulls her back into the bed, and kisses her passionately. "I am too, but we don't really have the time today. David is waiting for us to go to work at the station." He groans, and lets her go. She walks into the bathroom, and starts getting ready for the day. Killian gets up and gets dressed. He walks downstairs and gets himself a cup of coffee to wake himself up. He makes a cup of coffee for Emma and sets it on the counter, as she walks downstairs. She smiles and takes a drink, as she goes to the refrigerator and pulls out the eggs, and milk. She grabs a box of pancake mix, and starts making breakfast. As the eggs cook and she starts mixing the pancake mix, she suddenly feels nauseous. She stops and runs upstairs to the bathroom. Killian turns the stove off, and runs after her, as he hears her vomit in the toilet. He sees her on the floor, and pulls her hair out of the way, and rubs her back. She finishes and grabs a piece of toilet paper to wipe her mouth. "Are you okay, luv?" He asks, as she flushes the toilet. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bug, that's all." She drinks a little bit of water, and brushes her teeth. Killian watches her as she freshens up. "Are you sure you're okay? I can call David and tell him that you can't work today." Emma shakes her head, "No, don't do that. I'm fine. I feel a lot better now." She smiles, and walks back downstairs to finish breakfast. Killian follows her, watching as she turns the stove back on, and finishes making breakfast. He wraps his arms around her, and nuzzles her as she finishes plating the pancakes. "I think you should stay home today, just to rest. I can talk to David and tell him that you're not well." Emma turns, and smiles. "I feel fine now, honey. It was probably something I ate last night." Killian nods, and smiles. "Okay, I can see I'm not going to win this argument with you." He kisses her lightly, whispering to her. "But, if you still feel sick while you're at work, I will not hesitate to make you go home, and have your father help me." She nods, and smiles. "Aye, Aye, Captain."

At the station, Emma and Killian are sitting at their desks, doing paperwork. David is out doing patrol in town. David brings lunch to the station, and heads back out. Killian eats his lunch while looking at files on his desk, and looks over at Emma. He sees that her grilled cheese sandwich and onion rings are not touched. "How are you feeling, luv?" Killian asks Emma, as he sees her with her head in her hands on the desk. "I'm okay." She mumbles in her hands. Killian gets up from his desk, and walks to her. He rubs her back, and kneels down next to her. "I think you need to go home, Emma." He whispers to her. Emma looks up at him, and he sees she's a little green in the face. "Emma?" She jumps up and runs to the bathroom, closing the door. Killian sighs, and uses his walkie talkie to talk to David. "David, Come in…." He hears a crackle, and then David's voice. "Yes, Killian?" He talks to him while walking towards the bathroom door. "Emma is not feeling well. Back-up required to get her to go home." He hears Emma vomit as he opens the door. He sees Emma on the floor, and kneels next to her. He hears David again, "10-4, Back-up is on the way." Emma looks up at him, and sighs. "I don't need to go home, Killian." He holds her hair, and rubs her back, as he speaks. "You're going home. No arguments. David will back me up on this as well. You need your rest, if you want to get better." Emma sighs, as she gets up off the floor. "Fine, I will go home." Killian nods, as he leads her to her desk, and helps her with her jacket. "David will be back soon, and I will have him drive you home." Emma nods, and gives him a small hug, and walks out to wait for him. David drives up as they head out the door. He sees Emma looking a little tired and opens the door for her. Killian helps her into the sheriff's car, and gives her a light kiss as he closes the door. He shakes David's hand, "Thanks David." David pats him on the back, "No problem, buddy." Emma smiles as David gets in the car, and drives off. "Dad, I'm fine. It's just a bug that's going around." David looks at her and shakes his head. "No, you're not, Emma. You look pale as a ghost, and I heard you throw up on the walkie talkie." Emma groans and slides down into her seat. "Okay, but I feel fine now." David arrives at her house and places the car in park. He turns towards her to talk. "You may feel fine now, but who knows how you will feel later. Take a break, and get some rest. I will send your mom over later to see how you're feeling." Emma groans, "You don't need to send her. I'm a grown woman. I don't need my mommy here to take care of me." David gives her a small hug and smiles. "This is something that we missed while you were a child. Let her do this for you." Emma sighs, as she gets out of the car. "I will be sleeping for a while, what is she going to do?" David smiles as he gets out and closes the door. He walks her to the house and holds the door open as she walks in. "She will just be checking on you. Don't deny her this chance to look after our daughter." Emma takes one more look at him, and nods as she closes the door. David sighs, and walks back to the car to drive to the station. Emma walks upstairs to the bedroom, takes off her jacket and shoes, and lays down on the bed. She falls asleep immediately.

An hour later, Emma wakes up to the smell of something cooking downstairs. She groans as she stretches her arms. But as soon as she sits up, she feels nauseous again, and runs to the bathroom. Snow is downstairs, cooking Emma some soup, when she hears a door slam upstairs. She turns the heat down, and walks up to see what's going on. She hears Emma throwing up and opens the bathroom door. She sees Emma on the floor, and rubs her back as she vomits. "Emma, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were so sick. Are you okay?" Emma nods, as she pants. She sighs, as she grabs some toilet paper to wipe her mouth and sits up. "Yeah, mom. I'm fine. I think I have the stomach bug. Every time I smell food, I feel sick." Snow looks at her in surprise, and sits down with Emma's hands in her lap. "Emma, Did you say you feel sick after smelling food?" Emma nods, and gives her mom a little smile. "yes, I did." Snow squeezes her hands, and smiles back. "Do you think you are?" Emma shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, but I believe I could be." Snow shakes her head, "How long have you suspected?" Emma whispers, as Snow leans forwards to hear her better. "I may have known for a couple of days. I haven't taken a test yet, but I'm a week late on my period." Snow starts tearing up, and gives Emma a tight squeeze. "Do you want me to pick up a test for you?" She asks, as they both get up off the floor. Emma nods and hugs her back. "Thank you, mom." Snow smiles, and nods, as she walks downstairs to her car. She drives off, while Emma goes downstairs to find something to eat to settle her stomach. A few minutes later, she hears a car pull up. She walks to the door and sees Snow walk up to the door with a small paper bag. She opens the door, and smiles as Snow gives her the bag. "I'll stay down here, and wait while you take it." Emma takes the bag and nods. She walks upstairs and goes into the bathroom. Snow sits down on the couch in front of the fireplace, and sighs. She hears her cell phone ring and looks at the caller ID. She sees it's David and answers. "Hi, Charming." David answers, "Hi, Snow. How's our daughter?" She looks upstairs and smiles. "She's fine. She's sleeping." She hears Killian in the background, asking David what she's saying. Emma walks down, as she hears Snow talking. She sees her on the phone. Snow looks up at her and questions her with her eyes. Emma shakes her head, "I don't know yet. It takes a few minutes." She whispers. Snow points to the phone, and mouths her words, "It's your dad, what should I say?" Emma shakes her head profusely and waves her hands, "No! Don't say anything. Let me tell Killian first." She whispers. Snow nods, and answers David's question. "Tell Killian that she's fine. She's just resting now, and she will see him when he gets home." Emma sighs, and nods in relief. David answers Killian's question, and says good bye. "Bye Snow, I love you." Snow replies, "Bye David. I love you too." She hangs up and puts her phone back in her purse. She looks up and sees Emma sigh as she sits down next to her. "Thank you, mom." Snow grabs her hand and squeezes it. They both sit and wait to see what the results are. A few minutes later, an alarm went off on Emma's watch. They both jump at the sound, and laugh a little. "Well, I guess it's time. Do you want me to come with you?" Snow asks as they both stand up. Emma smiles, "I can do this myself. I will be back." Snow walks with her to the stairs, gives her a tight squeeze and watches as Emma walks upstairs.

Emma walks into the bathroom, and sits on the toilet lid and sighs. She breathes deeply, and reaches for the stick on the sink, turning it over. "Pregnant…." She whispers, as her eyes tear up. She gives a huge sigh of relief, and smiles. She wipes her eyes with her hands, and walks downstairs to tell her mom the good news. Snow looks up as Emma appears on the stairs, and sees her eyes and smiling face. She smiles brightly as she walks up and hugs her before she comes down. "I'm so happy for you, Emma! So happy for the both of you." Emma chuckles as her mom hugs her again. "I'm happy too, mom." They both walk downstairs and sit at the dinner table. "So how are you going to tell Killian?" Snow asks. Emma shakes her head, "I don't know, how do you tell Dad when you were pregnant with me? I might need to do it the old-fashioned way, since he doesn't know about pregnancy tests in this world." Snow smiles as she remembers how she found out that she's pregnant, using her mother in law's necklace. "I have just the thing…" She grabs Emma's hands and holds them. "Your father's mother, your grandmother, gave me a necklace…. It's supposed to let you know if you're having a boy or girl." Emma smiles, and leans in to listen. Snow continues, "I was talking your father when he was holding the necklace, and while we were talking, I held my hand under it. It started moving, and I knew then that I was pregnant with you." Emma smiled, and asked her, "Do you still have the necklace? I believe I can use it to let Killian know." Snow smiled, and reached for her purse on the table. She opened it up, and pulled out a small black bag. "I grabbed it while I was getting the test. I just had a feeling that I may need it." She gave the bag to Emma, and she opened it. A small necklace fell out into her hand. Emma smiles, and gives Snow a tight squeeze. She asks her how it works, but doesn't use it. She wants to find out along with Killian. Snow sighs and looks at the clock. "I better get home, before the men get off work." Emma looks at the time and gasps, "They will be home in an hour! That doesn't give me much time." Snow holds on to Emma's head and looks into her eyes. "You will be fine. Killian will be very happy to see you, and you will have plenty of time to let him know." She smiles, as Emma nods. They get up and Emma walks Snow to the door. They both hug good bye and wave as Snow leaves. Emma closes the door, and sighs. She walks upstairs to get rid of the test, and cleans herself up. Then she walks back downstairs, and starts setting up the table for dinner.

Killian walks into the house, and looks around in surprise. There on the dinner table is candles lit, with two bowls set out and a vase of roses in the middle. He sees Emma standing at the stove, and smiles. He walks up to her and wraps his arms around. "Someone smells delicious." He whispers in her ear. She smiles, as she remembers. "It's only soup." She replies. "I'm not talking about the dinner." And she turns around and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss. She smiles, and looks into his eyes. "How are you feeling, love?" He asks as they stand together. "I'm feeling much better, now that you're home." She smiles and takes his hand. They walk to the dinner table and sit down. She sighs, and looks at him with a smile. He looks at her, and sees tears in her eyes. He places his hand on her face and wipes the tears away with his thumb. "What's the matter, Emma?" She reaches over to a small black bag on the table, and gives it to him. He looks at it and gives her a questioning look. She nods, and he opens it. A necklace falls out into his hand. "What's this?" She smiles, and whispers to him. "I found out why I've been so sick." He looks at the necklace again, "What does this necklace do? Is it magic?" Emma laughs a little, "A little bit, more like a superstition." She sees that he's confused, and holds his hand up with the necklace hanging down from it. "Just hold it up, and you'll see." She places her hand under it, and it starts to move. Killian watches as the necklace moves over her hand, and then looks at her. She's smiling as he watches her. "I don't understand, love. What does this mean?" Emma looks up at him with tears in her eyes, and laughs. "I'm pregnant, Killian. It's a girl. " She watches as he realizes what she said, and he smiles with the biggest smile she could ever see on him. He jumps up, and grabs her around the waist and squeezes her tightly. He holds her tightly for so long, that he practically holds her up while she holds on to him. He finally loosens his grip, and looks into her eyes. "I'm going to be a father." He whispers to her. She nods, and laughs. He gives her a passionate kiss, and Emma can feel tears coming down on to her face from his eyes. She pulls away, and sees tears in his eyes. "Are you happy?" she asks with a smile in her eyes, knowing the answer. He sighs and squeezes her tightly again. "You've made me the happiest man in all the realms." He whispers into her ear. She sighs and squeezes him around his neck as they hold each other. "I told you this wouldn't be a happy ending." She whispers, as he tightens his hold. "Just a happy beginning."


End file.
